Rumour Has It
by jayfeather12345
Summary: Westbrooke School has a reputation for failing to squash the drama between its senior students, and this year promises to be the most dramatic yet. Dawn Berlitz is close to achieving everything she ever wanted, and when she doesn't get it I have a feeling she won't take rejection lying down... And I'm here to document every humiliating moment. - XxX, Rumour on the Wind...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon.

I have massive writer's block with my other stories (though there should be a _Spontaneous_ update soon), and I recently finished watching all six seasons of Gossip Girl. It really inspired me and somehow this fic just happened. It will sort of have a similar structure to Gossip Girl (you'll see what I mean next chapter) but don't worry if you've never seen Gossip Girl; this fic's storyline is completely my own and I have loads of my own drama planned!

I've almost finished the next chapter which will be up soon, but I'm not going to promise regular updates. College is pretty draining at the moment, but I'll write whenever I can. And this fic is probably going to be one of the most fun I've ever written, so hopefully that will mean I get less writer's block and turn out more chapters.

Also - at the beginning of the story it may seem like I am pushing certain couples together, but NOTHING WILL BE THE SAME BY THE END. So if a couple gets together who you don't support, don't worry - they probably won't be together for long. But I won't at more than that, and I won't say what the end couples will be (although I do know who they are).

And without further ado...

Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

The supposed heroine of this story would have you believe she was perfect. She certainly had a reputation, although how it was depicted varied between different tellers of the tale – friends would affirm her assertions; enemies would dispute them.

I am not here to poison your mind with lies. Never fear, I have sworn an oath of truth. It might be harsh, but you can trust it. Someone has to relate this twisted story without leaving out every gory detail – even our heroine's enemies cannot help but omit the parts that make themselves look bad. I have no such reservations. I suffer no misconceptions or delusions about myself, and as such the opinions of anonymous readers do not matter to me. The only thing that really matters is the truth, and that is what, in the following pages, you will get.

I must warn you: this is not a cutesy romance tale about a girl who gets the guy. This is about betrayal, heartbreak, humiliation, and pain. Maybe it has its fluffy moments, where the participants enjoy a brief reprieve, but don't let that fool you.

Dawn Berlitz does not get a happy ending. She does not deserve it. So if you're reading this because you're a fan of hers – maybe you like her designs, or have watched her in contests – leave. Now. There is no place for empathy in this story.

She had a close group of friends when this story started: Ursula, whose fiery determination fuelled her own ambition; Leaf, whose cool head she needed in times of crisis; Melody, who kept her finger on the social pulse, never letting a rumour slip under her radar; Misty, whom she could always rely on and was fiercely loyal and protective; and Brianna - sweet, kind, innocent Brianna who aspired to be just like her one day: a top fashion designer and coordinator with the perfect boyfriend.

However, Dawn Berlitz did not have the perfect boyfriend. That was the real catalyst to the following events, whatever she might tell you. She could only date the best of the best if she was to maintain – and raise, even – her reputation. There was only one boy who fit the description, and his name was Drew Hayden. He was charming, chivalrous, handsome, and talented. Every girl wanted him, but no girl had him.

This dream of Dawn Berlitz was so close to coming true that it is laughable now: the badly timed arrival of new girl May Maple was what put a stopper in Dawn's desires. May Maple was driven by her emotions; she was wild and uncontrollable. Maybe that was why Drew liked her. She was the opposite of Dawn, and somehow, she managed to unravel all the perfect strings of Dawn's puppet world.

When Dawn's life comes crashing down around her, there is one person willing to save her. But is he the knight in shining armour she wants, or will she really turn her back on the only prince in her life?

I have one final caution: Dawn's charismatic nature will suck you in and draw you over to her side, so beware. Don't lose yourself in the following events – by the end of this story, you might feel very differently about every single person.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _~Jay_**


End file.
